


Into the Unknown

by fightmefairy



Series: Our OC's [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightmefairy/pseuds/fightmefairy
Summary: The Weiss Royal Family has ruled the kingdom of Ascar for 500 years, only growing more powerful and strong with each passing year. On the eve of their youngest son’s ninth birthday, king and queen Nathan and Faith Weiss are brutally murdered. The kingdom is told it was a coop put on by a few soldiers in the kingdom. However, the Weiss family holds a secret. Their youngest son, Jeremy holds dangerous magical powers and is seen as the true cause of the death of the king and queen. Unsure what to do about Jeremy, the oldest Weiss son, Danial, tells the people that Jeremy has also been murdered that night and locks Jeremy within an old section of the castle barely to be cared for. On Jeremy’s 23 birthday, Jeremy hears someone calling for him. Upon following the voice Jeremy lands in the magical forest that surrounds the kingdom delving deeper and deeper into the woods to find the source of the voice.
Series: Our OC's [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536754





	Into the Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This one's dedicated to Elsa who is my ice wife and also completely intended to make you feel sad

The soft tapping noise quickly caught Jeremy’s attention. He glanced at the clock to his left before getting up out of the armchair. She was earlier today. That or the clock had finally stopped keeping accurate time after going too long without proper repairs. Jeremy walked over to the balcony, pushing away the heavy red curtain to reveal his younger sister, Annabelle, perched on the banister’s edge. She smiled at him and hopped down to the solid ground as Jeremy opened the large french doors. 

“You’re early today,” Jeremy flatly stated as he approached as far as he could. 

“I just could not sit through another one the Professor Snooze’s lectures. I had to get away from him the moment I could,” Annabelle giggled. Jeremy frowned in return, ready to discipline his sister over not appreciating the fact she had a private tutor to teach her the wonders of the world. Before Jeremy could get a word in, however, Annabelle continued to talk. “So your birthday is tomorrow.” 

Jeremy’s frown quickly turned expressionless. “I see it’s that time of year again,” he said instinctively holding on to his arms at the memory. 

“Yeah. They’ll hold the ceremony yet again. Raising up the three banners and burning them in memory,” Annabelle grumbled as she turned to look over the kingdom and its expansive length. The light of the banners could be seen from the whole of the kingdom. Everyone had to grieve the losses. “Doesn’t it bother you? They mourn your death and you have to watch it all unfold. You’re not even dead.” 

“I stopped watching the ceremony years ago, Annie,” Jeremy looked towards the ground, unlike his sister. There was nothing pleasant about looking out on a world you could not touch. “If that is the only thing you want to talk about you should leave before they send people to come looking for you.” 

“Don’t be silly. I came to ask you what you want for your birthday,” Annabelle giggled at Jeremy, spinning around to face him again. 

“You don’t have to bring me anything but since I know you won’t listen, I’ll just take a new book,” Jeremy shifted in place uncomfortably. His birthday was a sore subject. 

“Come on Jeremy! You always ask for books. I bring you a new one all the time. Our siblings think I actually read. If only they knew what I was actually doing with them. I think their heads would pop off with anger. It’d be funny to watch. What’s something new you actually want?” Jeremy smiled slightly at Annabelle’s childlike innocence. It was something he had always admired her for. 

“Strawberries. I would like some strawberries,” Jeremy replied, settling on something simple but exotic enough that it would be a satisfying answer. Annabelle bounced in place, excited that there was something that Jeremy actually wanted for his birthday. 

“I’ll get you so many strawberries! And a bunch of other fruits too. Have you ever had a star fruit? They’re shaped like stars and super yummy,” Annabelle rambled on until the two of them heard someone calling after Annabelle. 

“Annabelle! Princess Annabelle! Where are you?” the voice called slowly approaching closer. 

“Go Annie. I told you not to skip your lessons.” Jeremy said backing up into the doorway. Annabelle pouted but eventually claimed back over the railing, climbing down the ivy that wound up the brick wall. Both of them knew not the protest leaving the other. The risk of getting caught with each other was too great. Jeremy did not want to cause Annabelle trouble. Once Jeremy was sure that Annabelle was on the ground he went to shut the balcony doors. 

“I do not understand why you run off and hid on this part of the grounds Princess Annabelle. There’s nothing here but a rundown guest castle. They should just tear it down. It’s useless,” the knight looking for Annabelle said as he approached her. Jeremy sighed and quickly shut the doors, closing the curtains behind him. He did not need to hear the rest of the conversation. This old building was completely useless. That and everything inside of it. Jeremy knew that another year had gone by, he had nothing else to do but count the hours as they ticked by, but every year his birthday hit him unexpectedly. Part of him hoped a year would come where he never had to face his birthday. 

This year he would be 23 years old. Exactly fourteen years since the death of his parents, and in turn the death of him as well. If he closed his eyes he could still see that scene clear as day. The thick blood splattering against the walls and his face. The screams his parents out when they died, like a pain they had never felt before. It haunted him every day following like a never-ending plague. If he just hadn’t been born maybe things would have turned out differently. His parents would still be alive and he wouldn’t be such a burden on his siblings. They had a kingdom to worry about running, they couldn’t waste time on worrying what to do about their cursed brother.  
Jeremy slumped against his bed, curling into himself and shifting his wrist in the chains that kept him bound to the building. “It’s better this way” he would tell himself thinking that this was a mercy that he didn’t even deserve. He slid his eyes closed. Normally, it was hard for Jeremy to get to sleep but with the thought of his birthday weighing heavily on him, he wanted nothing more than to wish the day away as soon as possible. If he was lucky he’d manage to sleep completely through his birthday. It was a sleep he needed anyway, he had always felt so tired. Jeremy forced his brain to stop its constant ticking and slowly found himself falling asleep, hoping maybe this time he really would never wake up. 

When he opened his eyes nothing was around him was familiar. It was somewhere but nowhere at the very same time. Nostalgic but all so new. Quickly, Jeremy spun around scanning the place for something, anything that would give him a clue what was going on. Through a foggy haze, someplace distant Jeremy heard a voice calling out to him. The sound like everything else here was familiar yet he was unable to place what it sounded like. As the noise increased Jeremy could somehow make his name out of it. 

“Hello?” Jeremy called out to it, walking in the direction he guessed the sound was coming from. The world didn’t move as he walked but it changed as the sound increased. He heard the call of his name again but it was mixed in with something else. “Chanting?” He questioned as he took another step, quickly losing his footing and falling down deeper into the familiar void. When he finally landed it didn’t hurt but it had felt wet like he was drenched with water but looking down at his clothes nothing had changed. The voice calling out to him began to dissipate, getting fainter. Jeremy began to run and hope he could catch up to whoever it was calling out for him. He went to call hello again but the words left his mouth without any sound. He didn’t know what compelled him but something inside of him forced him to match whatever chant the sound had been making before. Several long seconds passed before Jeremy heard the call return in full blast as if it rushing past him. 

Jeremy chuckled slightly as he watched small delicate lights flicker around him coming to life forming shapes of all sizes. They morphed from stars to mountains to trees to people vibrant as they swayed and moved. Hesitantly, Jeremy reached out his hand to touch the lights. They felt warm against his palms, like being just close enough to a fireplace. But most importantly they didn’t disappear at his touch and become destroyed. The lights swirled around him before beginning to vanish and travel deeper into the world. Jeremy tried to follow after them but it seemed like the world was moving too fast for him to even catch up in the slightest. 

“Wait! Please! Don’t go!” Jeremy yelled, propelling himself farther along. Just as Jeremy could see hope in catching up with the lights he was suddenly yanked back. When Jeremy looked down the chains locked tights around his wrist appeared when they weren’t there before. “What’s going on? Please don’t go! I can’t follow!” Jeremy called one last time before sitting up with a gasp. Frantically, Jeremy looked around. Of course, it was just a dream. Or maybe it was simply a nightmare. The universe teasing him in malicious ways. Ringing loudly in his ears, the clock charmed loudly in announce it was midnight. Jeremy sighed defeated, it was now his birthday. He listened closely to the clock strike down to the last stroke, hoping in some way it was ground himself from that tempting dream. But instead of hearing silence after the clock was done Jeremy heard the same call from his dream. 

Puzzled, Jeremy stood up and attempted to follow the noise yet again. He pushed up the balcony doors, chilling at the cold gust of wind that followed suit. With bated breath, Jeremy waited to hear that call again. He whipped his head to the side when he found the sound coming again from the forest that surrounded the kingdom. All thought left Jeremy’s head. There was someone calling him to the forest he needed to get there. Jeremy looked down at the chains locked around his wrist and tugged for a second. They had been locked tight around his wrist for years if there was a key to them the lock had certainly rusted shut by now. Jeremy looked around for only a split second before decided he would not find anything to take them off form him but rather he would have to take them off himself. 

If there was a god Jeremy would have been praying to it as he walked the length of the chain back into the house. If this went wrong it was all over. As Jeremy approached where the long heavy chains attached to the wall, the links of the chain began to pool around his ankles. Jeremy raised a hand to the base of the chains, eyes catching the scuff and scrape marks even in the dim light. Jeremy couldn’t count the days and night he tried to rip these chains from the wall years ago. Eventually, he had come to realize there was no point in trying. Jeremy had resigned to a fate of loneliness. 

“Fate my ass,” Jeremy hissed as he placed both of his hands on the chain’s base. Jeremy closed his eyes and focused. He just needed to break the chain, disintegrate it and he would be home free. Jeremy breathed in and out in an attempt to control his breathing but standing in front of the thing that had dictated his life for the last fourteen years caused his anger to increase and overtake his body. This no way to stop it, Jeremy’s anger boiled over causing his palms to spark and stutter. His wrist began to feel light for the first time in years and when Jeremy opened his eyes, he found his powers spirally quickly flying out of control. The build began to crack and crumble. It sounded as if cannonballs and explosives were happening at the same time. Jeremy stumbled back from the wall, hearing chunks of it coming down around him. He needed to get out of the building. 

Dodging chunks of fallen concrete and flame, Jeremy quickly realized time had escaped him as it did on this same day fourteen years ago. When he finally escaped the building, he was faced with rows of castle guards intending to keep him in. Panic began to rise in Jeremy as he quickly scanned the scene hoping to find a way out. 

“Be careful men! He’s dangerous!” A loud voice boomed over the crackling sound of fire. Jeremy’s breath got caught in his throat as his brother emerged from the crowd. A mixture of sadness, hatred, and confusion took over Jeremy when they finally made eye contact. The last time he had seen his brother this close to him was when he was locking him away from the world. When the men around him readied their swords to attack Jeremy’s fight or flight instincts kicked in. The same angry feeling towards the chains was settled into his palms and he blasted what could only be described as bright red lightning at the row of soldiers ready to attack him. Many flew back and fell to the ground but the men he had managed to knock down were only replaced with a new row of people at the ready. His brother must have feared him greatly and as another block of concrete fell by his side, Jeremy realized he might have just feared his brother a little bit more. 

Feeling fenced in and helpless, Jeremy took off running. Throughout the commotion he heard the call once against, powering with all his might to get to the woods. He could lose them in the forest. He would be home free if he could just make it to the woods. An arrow whizzed by his head barely leaving a mark on his cheek. Jeremy quickly turned his head around as he trudged forward to see the army of men quickly catching up to him. He raised his hand to shoot off another blast like before trying with all his might to focus on a controlled shot. As he was just about to release his power, Jeremy heard a very distinct voice calling his name. 

“Jeremy!” Annabelle yelled as she ran to him. Jeremy turned as fast as he could to tell at her to go away but as he did the panic of his sister being on the battleground caused a panic spark of electricity to be released scattering in all directions. Jeremy’s world slowed like it always had when he used his powers in an emotional flare but at that moment it felt faster then Jeremy had ever experienced life before as he watched a stray bolt of lightning crash into his little sister’s form. 

“Annie!” Jeremy and his older brother Daniel seemed to scream at the same time, voice filled with just as much anguish and panic. Daniel ran across the field as fast as he could, desperate to get to his sister. Jeremy stepped to follow him but large powerful arms encompassed his body holding him tight and pulling him away from her.

“Let me go!” Jeremy struggled in the grip as he was pulled farther and farther away from Annie. 

“If they get you they will kill you!” a completely unfamiliar voice yelled in Jeremy’s ear. 

“Annie! I have to save Annie!” Jeremy struggled more and more, eyes stinging as they held back tears. The call from the forest seemed to overtake any other form of thought as he was pulled deeper and deeper back from the kingdom, ground beginning to fill with shrubbery and small trees. 

“My lord! He’s getting away!” A soldier shouted to Daniel as he cradled his sister in his arms. 

“Princess Annabelle is the priority right now! He’ll die in the forest before he can even think of coming back here. Gather every doctor in the kingdom! Now!” Daniel boomed over the hoard of soldiers. They stopped in their tracks and watched as Jeremy disappeared into the forest. 

“You can’t help her if you're dead, Prince Jeremy,” the man holding impossibly tight to him said. Prince Jeremy? That was a term he hadn’t heard in a long time. The last thing Jeremy registered was the ever-growing height of the trees of the forest before he felt his body go numb and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
